Telepathy (Nejiten)
by Heidirae1
Summary: The beginning of my very first Naruto fanfiction! I've chosen NejixTenten as the couple of said story (this is only the first few paragraphs) but I'd be honored if you'd take the time to read it and review! I apologize for not creating a proper summary, however, (truly) how much can be said about a couple of paragraphs?


*A Naruto fanfiction by Heidirae1. Paring: **Neji Hyūga** and **Tenten ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! **

**_ **Telepathy **_**

Sweating, lustful and needy were the hands that crawled along the creases of my muscular back.

Those shoulder blades that bent inwards, my hands pulled at with an equal intensity.

The delicious throbbing that gnawed at my insides was a boiling desire that threatened to rupture.

The sound of his beautiful, hungry gasps toyed with my emotions and tickled my earlobes as fervent, rugged pants thrilled in the notches of my spine.

Among the long, brown-black locks of hair that blinded his porcelain face I met his strange white eyes-each like a pearl nuzzled in its socket.

Almost immediately his eyes flickered towards me, the light glinting off of a color-less pupil.

Those eyes, filled with such sorrow which held such secret were glazed with a lust

in which his eyes saw nothing but yet saw everything at the same time.

His eye lashes fluttered as if to question my abrupt silence.

"I'm nervous," I shyly admit in a hesitant whisper.

I look away from his penetrating stare, feeling the sudden need to hide, as I am overcome with embarrassment.

"With me?" His voice is hard, as expected, but the sound of pity is clear. "Tenten, I promise that I will not hurt you. Your life means more to me than my own."  
My heart aches in the reminder of his promise and his fingers lace around my jaw as he places upon my lips yet another soft kiss.

"Tenten?" A foreign voice calls. "Tenten-?"

I strain to open my eyes at the sound of my name echoing from somewhere distant but a painfully bright light blinds me. I try to turn onto my stomach in a way of ignoring the pain in opening my eyes against my ceiling lamp but find with dismay that my lavender colored bed-sheets are strangling my sides.

"Mmphf," I mumble, my mind like fog.

"Tenten!" The voice shouts, exhausted and distressed. "We've been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes!"

My eyes flash open then, realizing how near that angry yell is and a feeling of dread pours into my stomach. My mom hovers above me, her hands waiting impatiently on her hips, her chestnut brown hair choking in one of her infamous messy buns. You would think that her frightening face was the reason for the look of dread that I wore, but only to her right Neji was leaning, coolly against my door frame.

I didn't know what to do! My mind was looping like a broken record; scream for my mom to leave and risk embarrassing myself further for appearing so rude in front of my genius team-mate? But wasn't being dressed in only my nightgown, with my hair, a tangled mass humiliating enough? 'Oh why this and why now?' I silently begged.

Just as if he had been reading my mind, Neji sighed briefly before excusing himself to the downstairs foyer to wait for me. My mother left too after a while, seeing as she had accomplished humiliating me for the day.

I sighed too,_ 'thank goodness I have you Neji,'_ I thought as I pushed myself up from bed, my arms still trembling.

Neji always seemed to have this way of knowing exactly what I was thinking without me having to say anything at all. I frowned, reaching for my closet door. Did I like him to always know what I was thinking?

_ 'What if he knew what I had dreamt of last night?'_ My conscience chanted. I felt my face flush a deep crimson.

"Ha, what are you thinking now Tenten?" I nervously reasoned with myself, while pulling a shirt over my head.

** . . .**

**A/N: Okay so, this is my first Naruto fan-fiction! (However this is obviously only a very dull start ^^;) [Any who] 'Yay!' *small claps* Also, I've recently come to realize that the term that is common for me-using dreamt' to talk to the past-tense verb of "to dream"- in the American English language is [actually] simply, 'dreamed.' Unfortunately for the spell-check, I'm just going to stick with 'dreamt' because it flows better in my own head. **

**End of that rant. ^^; ...So, do tell-what do you think of this short start for a NejiTen fanfiction? Good/Fair/Horrendous? Review please! (Should I write more?)**

**Lastly, please consider taking the time to check out my DeviantART gallery! (As it is ****_far _****more frequently updated than this account here Q_Q)**

_ Heidirae1 on deviantART_

**Thank you (so much) again! 3**

**-Heidirae1**


End file.
